


stand still

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Scared Peter Parker, Whumptober, Worried Tony Stark, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Peter is frozen and Tony comes to save him





	stand still

“Shoot me and the Spider-kid dies!” Everything came to a standstill. Tony stepped out of the suit, keeping his hands in the air. He slowly took a couple of steps forward, glancing at Peter before looking at the shooter. 

“I’m not going to shoot you.” They had gotten the alert not even an hour ago. Jarvis had told them an active shooter had killed three people in a robbery and had over fifteen hostages held in a bank. It wasn’t aliens or evil scientists, but it felt the same. Peter had already been swinging around, so it wasn’t surprising that he was the first on the scene. What Peter didn’t realize that the guy had a really good arm. He would have dodged it, but he didn’t know about the three victims. He had frozen, he had stopped. And now, Peter was paying that price through a gun pressing into the side of his head.

“Yeah right! As soon as you get a shot, I’m dead! But you’re not gonna risking another fucking hero, are ya?” The guy was crazy, both Tony and Peter knew that.

And they were both terrified.

“Look,” Tony said. “I’m not gonna lie to you. You killed three people. There a shit ton of cops out there and they won’t hesitate to shoot you. I’m offering to get you out of here alive,”

“And send me right to jail!”

“Of course you’re going to jail, you know that and I know that. But if you hurt Spiderman, all bets are off. So let him go, and I’ll escort you out.”

“Just get the fuck out of here-” The guy waved his gun around. For just a second, Peter was safe. Natasha, from her spot in the rafters, took the shot. He fell to the floor, gun skidding across the floor, blood pooling around his head. Peter stayed frozen. He could feel the blood dripping down the back of his neck, seeping into the suit. 

Tony ran up to Peter and pulled him into a tight hug. Peter, still shaken, slowly raised his arms up, squeezing Tony. He pulled Peter’s mask off, wiping the tears off his face. 

“I-I didn’t-”

“It’s ok kid, it’s ok now.”

**Author's Note:**

> super short cause its two in one day and I just got back from the Joker, have fun


End file.
